Reblogging a Secret
by TigerFont
Summary: One may think they never go on Tumblr or any fan biased website, when in reality they are one of them as well. Revealing things just like any fan would. Ianthony: One Shot


Reblogging a Secret

The clock would keep on going. All night long and it wouldn't stop. The streets Were silent. The atmosphere was a subtle kind, that made you want to lie down and doze off. Well, for some people. It was different. It was different in the sort of sense that most people would understand. Those people, who spent their days blogging. Reblogging. Drawing. Watching.

The Internet.

The Internet of course was filled with an array of mixed websites. One of those websites that many people would consider addicting. One of those people considering it to be their intoxication.

We all know people share secrets on the Internet. Why? Because they know they will never truly reveal themselves , if they didn't give personal information of course. The exempt to that, but people just went ahead and expressed their true opinions and thoughts.

Sometimes.

Sometimes their_ guilty pleasures._

The blue eyed man with pursed lips with the only light around him was from the screen that illuminated his face, is what we witnessed as of now. Aside from the sounds of the clock, you could faintly hear the buttons on the keyboard being pressed upon on. His light caramel hair slightly bed headed and the only attire he wore was black sweatpants, grey cotton shirt and worn down socks. It was around 12:57am on an average Wednesday night. He didn't need to do anything for Thursday so he rewarded himself by plopping his supple behind on the small computer chair. This man was hiding something. A secret that no one could ever believe. They could guess it but not as much to actually believe it.

_antismyfaveword22: Do you think they have secrets?_

_Smashymankeystfu6017:Totally! I mean the way they add ianthony in there videos, like really. What are you trying to imply. You have to remember it's Ian that writes the script._

_antismyfaveword22: True but Anthony edits it... Is it really that obvious?_

_smashymankeystfu6017: it really is! Squee I just hope they can get together and maybe one day kiss in one!_

_antismyfaveword22: I bet they've kissed before-_

Ian stared at the luminescent screen and adjusted his eyes to stay awake just a little bit. He didn't want to get carried away and reveal too much. Sure there are crazed fans pretending to be him on some websites, but you can never be too sure. He continued.

_antismyfaveword22: well I guess we can just imagine it for ourselves btw really liked your drawings of them, they're absolutely adorbz. Can't keep my eyes off them! ^_^_

_smashymankestfuy6017:Aww really?! X3 thanks so much! I'll keep on drawing them! Well it's kinda late I have to go to bed baii!3_

_smashymankestfuy6017 has logged off_

The facial haired man stared at the screen before finally exiting out of the conversation in the chat room. Only to be welcomed in another tab on tumblr under the "Ianthony" tag. He couldn't help but admire all the details fans put into their work. Some were half assed but who was he to criticize? He wasn't artistically gifted like his beautiful girlfriend or all these awesome people on the the internet.

He scrolled through the page once more until he spotted a question. A question that was unique in a way because it dwelled on the past. The past where most fans would die of the pure love it once held within. Contemplating on whether to answer it or not he exited out of other tabs. The fanfiction tag where he would shamelessly read various fanfictions about he and his bestfriend. The good ones written by exceptional people who proofreaded their work and added miraculous vocabulary. The average writers who aren't so professionally skilled an have some spelling errors. Even the beginners who had an abundant size of mistakes from top to bottom but, nonetheless he would read every single one of them. Most fans would skip the crudely written ones but not him. He was astonished at how closely most authors were to getting his life correct. They were almost perfectly correct. Some were dead wrong but he knew that they were written out of pure imagination. He wasn't going to admit to the world that he wrote some as well. Some that was like a private journal that was basically public. He wrote about how he felt sometimes. It's not usually what most men did at his age. He was sensitive though. He wasn't emotional but writing about what he wished could've, would've happened was not something to prevent writing about . He Clicked out of the website. He wanted to at least tell someone

_confessiondemantias778 asked. " Do you think Ian and Anthony had a 'thing' once?_

Sure the question was a little immature but who was he to judge? He looked back at the clock and his back ached to lie down. With a small sigh and flush of his cheeks he put his fingers upon the keyboard and typed out,

_Antismyfaveword22 said_

_Yeah, a long time ago._

He shut off his computer and made his way back to his shared bedroom where a sleeping figure slept soundly. He lay down in bed, with one last thought and a small smile he drifted off to sleep thinking.

About_ Him._


End file.
